


The Yule Ball

by YukaKoyomi



Series: AkaKuro Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaKoyomi/pseuds/YukaKoyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sort of) Sequel to Dance Partner but could be read as a stand-alone. It's the Yule Ball! Hogwarts!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball

Kuroko was nervous. For someone who was usually calm, the teal-haired finally felt the definition of nervous. His palms were sweaty and beside him Kise and Momoi were fussing over his clothes, giving him suggestions which he failed to concentrate on. His mind was deviating elsewhere to a certain redhead. Flushing as he reminisced about the kiss he had with the other in the Astronomy Tower, he started fiddling with his cuffs.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi huffed as she crossed her arms over her breast. “Are you paying attention?”

Kuroko, clearly, was not. He blinked his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing over his soft cheeks.

“Kurokocchi,” Kise whined. “As I was saying, I disagree with Momoicchi. I think the black ribbon looks better on you.”

“Black?! That is atrocious. I refuse to accept that. Tetsu-kun is not attending a funeral.” She stomped her food while clinging to Kuroko’s arms.

The shorter boy sighed. Of course, he had to have friends who minded his business too much. Not that he does not appreciate having them beside him but sometimes, he wished that they would leave him alone.

“Silver. End of story. Or I will tell Akashi what you did on that day.” Girls were scary (or perhaps it was only Momoi-san?). Fortunately, Kuroko was dating Akashi and he was pretty sure Akashi is as much male as he is.

“That is so unfair!” Kise’s voice was starting to annoy Kuroko and how he wished he could cyclone pass a Quaffle to the model’s face.

Momoi ignored the blond and proceeded to tie the silver ribbon under his collar. Once she was finished, she patted Kuroko’s chest and gave one final assessment from tip to toe.

“Now Tetsu-kun is all good-looking and ready to grace the Great Hall,” she gushed and then sighed. “Why are all the good-looking ones are either taken or gay?” She glanced at Kise and added, “or an airhead” which the other protested so much Kuroko had to cuff the tallest of the three on the head to stop him from whining.

“Go now. Don’t keep Akashi-kun waiting,” she hurried him out of the room and blew a kiss to his cheek. Kise almost hugged him but stopped at Momoi’s glare.

“Thank you, Momoi-san,” he said as he bowed while on his way out. With that, he rushed towards the Great Hall, turning around a corner and disappeared from sight.

Momoi smoothed her dress dust and pointed to Kise. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to hold out your hand?” she huffed. Kise grinned and did so for Momoi to slip her arm around his.

***

When Kuroko arrived at the door of the Great Hall, he saw no sign of Akashi and was greatly disappointed. Is Akashi not coming after all? Or has he gone in without him?

“Tetsuya.” The shorter of the two stumbled backwards and almost fell if not for a pair of strong arms catching him. To think that Akashi would be able to sneak up on him when Kuroko was titled the Phantom Player in Quidditch. Kuroko shuddered when Akashi spoke again.

_“You look stunning today.”_ Ever the Slytherin he was, Kuroko was not surprised that he could use Parseltongue. That just made Akashi sexier on a whole new level, not that Akashi was never sexy especially when he was playing Quidditch.

The taller boy held out an arm for Kuroko and both of them entered the Great Hall along with the other wizarding schools’ champions and their respective partners. The crowd applauded and cheered for them. Once the music started, they quieted down and watched the partners on the dance floor with rapt attention.

Akashi placed his arm on the small of Kuroko’s back and held the other’s smaller hand. Kuroko glanced at Akashi’s confident face and immediately felt calmer than before. Akashi would not let him embarrass himself no matter what.

He cling to Akashi as the redhead swept them gracefully across the floor, twirling Kuroko or lifted him up once in a while as the other champions does too to their partners.

The teal-haired was mesmerised by Akashi’s eyes. He could stare into them forever and would never regret it. The redhead reciprocated, of course and anyone watching would know that the two were perfectly smitten with each other.

At the end of the first song, the taller boy tipped Kuroko back as the crown applauded and some of them joined the floor for the second dance. Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko softly before he righted him up.

“Let’s get out of here?” Akashi whispered. Kuroko only nodded and the two disappeared out of the Great Hall.


End file.
